Rite of Passage
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Every Bookman's Apprentice must go through it...the ritual of coming of age... I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN! IF I DID THERE BE MORE YAOI! BookmanxLavi


This is mainly done is Lavi's point of view.

Pairing: BookmanxLavi (You don't like this pairing then press the back button)

Mentioning's of: KandaxLavi, KomuixLavi, TykixLavi and LavixAllen

**Rite of Passage**

I hate the rite of passage…the day I turned 13 it happened. Meaning I was welcomed as the apprentice officially…but there was a dark side to all this. I will never tell anyone what happened that might or the fact that it has happened every year since that night. It only happens on my birthday. Now that I'll be 19 this year, it will be the last time…I hope. I know by his tone of voice when it's time for the 'event.'

Right now it's just the two of us on a mission in Italy. Today has been uneventful. No akuma, no innocence, not even a bar fight. That's not the only problem…it's my birthday today…so I know it's coming.

"Hey Gigi, where are we going?" I ask him as we walk through town.

"Can't tell you that." He replied to me. "It would ruin the surprise."

Surprise? I don't like the sound of that. Last time he said that something happened that changed my life forever. I just hope all goes well. I just hope all goes well.

We entered a building and the Panda talked to a lady. From the looks of it, I would say it was a whore house. Just what is he thinking coming here? I now know why he told me not to wear my uniform.

"Alright Lavi, come on." He said as the lady opened the door.

We followed the lady into a room with a king sized bed. I felt my stomach churned at the sight of this bed. Memories crept into the back of my mind. This feeling increased when the lady left the room. I cast a glance at Panda. There was a look in his eyes that I knew all too well.

"Lavi." He said to me.

I knew it was coming. He pulled out a blindfold and the memories came back.

* * *

When an apprentice turns 13, he must go through the "Rite of Passage." This is a special ceremony that the apprentice must go through to show his obedience to the current Bookman. I wasn't forewarned what was to happen during the rite of passage. All I remember is that look in Panda's eyes and the tone of his voice. I had never seen him like that before and it scared me.

"You need to come with me." He said. "I have a surprise for you."

It was my 13th birthday, I knew we had to perform the rite of passage ceremony. I just didn't know it would affect me like it did.

"Surprise?" my younger self said. "What kind?"

"I can't tell you that." He replied to me. "It would ruin the surprise."

I was just beginning to learn some things at this age. One of these things was sex.

He took me to a room and blindfolded me. Not only that, he tied my hands behind my back. I was stripped of all my clothes and was thrown onto what I assumed to be a bed. My heart beat fast in my chest since I couldn't see what was going on.

"Gigi?" I asked as I lay nude on the bed. "Is this the Rite of Passage?"

"Yes, I need you to remain completely quiet the entire time." I heard Panda say as I heard his clothes hit the floor. "you must give your body to me."

At that moment I knew this wouldn't be a normal ceremony.

"You are not allowed to resist what I am about to do to you."

My stomach started to churn as I felt him get onto the bed. I felt his hands on my body as he flipped me onto my stomach. My ass was in the air and felt something that was cold, slick at my anus. At that moment I realized what was happening. I had heard of two men sleeping with each other and having sex. Now we were about to commit this act. Being 13 and a virgin I was scared out of my mind…

I knew I wasn't suppose to resist but as I felt that first finger enter me I couldn't stop my body from squirming. I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound. It felt so weird at first as Panda moved the finger within me. When it was joined by a second, it started to feel funny. I let out a gasp as he ran over a certain spot. I bit my lip again since I had let out that gasp. He didn't yell at me, I guess he knew that being my first time decided not to punish me.

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that." I heard him say as he inserted another finger deep inside me. "If you're that scared of making a sound I will gag you."

Gag me with what is the question that scared me. I stopped biting my lip. His fingers, despite myself, was starting to feel good. When he removed his fingers I sorta felt empty. My body was feeling new sensations and strangely…I liked them…

"This will hurt." I heard him say as he grabbed my hips. "Try not to tense up."

I then felt something hard at my entrance. I took a deep breath as I was filled with something much thicker than the three fingers. Tears burned at my eye. It was painful even though I had been stretched. I was too scared to move.

"Relax as much as you can." I heard Panda say as he grabbed my sac. "If you don't relax you'll rip."

His hand worked my sac so well I had to hold back my moans. My body shivered as he began to pull out. When he slammed back in I screamed out as he hit that spot dead on. I felt him lean over me to lean down to my ear.

"Do you want to be gagged?" he asked me.

I nodded and he produced some cloth. He gagged me and he began to move again. I did my best not to scream out or even moan as he slammed that spot inside me. I do remember that I liked how it felt. I liked being filled with his…I can't say it. I respect him too much to say it I'm his successor so I must do what is needed. I had just started puberty so I could get hard and cum. I had a few wet dreams I was hard and could feel the heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach. His pace hastened meaning he was close. I felt him lean over me and his hand grabbed my hardened flesh. I jumped when he did so. It excited me to feel someone else's hands touch me. His hands stroked my length. It didn't take me long to cum after that. I came hard almost blacking out. My muscles clamped tight only allowing him a few more thrusts. I felt a hot liquid fill me and he pulled out. I collapsed onto the bed. My hands were numb and my body was feeling its first real orgasm. I felt him untie me and remove the cloths. I lay there trying to catch my breath. The smell of smoke filled my senses meaning he had lit his cigarette.

"The ceremony is over now." I heard him say. "You can move and speak."

"OF all things…" I said as I leaned up shaking. "Why THAT?"

"I don't know, I had to go through it so did everyone else before you." He replied to me as I glanced at him.

He looked the same to me. I guess he blindfolded me so I would be able to look at him. I cringed in pain as I tried to sit. I could feel his eyes upon me.

"I suggest you soak in a hot bath with some Epson salt." Panda said as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "It'll take some of the soreness out. Now you know how it feels to be a pain in the ass."

"NOT FUNNY!" I yelled glaring at him. "At least it's over and done with."

He looked at me with that look and I gulped. He put out his cigarette and started to get dressed.

"It's not over." Panda said as he was now fully dressed. "Until you turn 19 we will continue to do this."

I blinked at him. "WHAT!?"

"By doing this you are showing me how obedient you become over the years." He stated as he headed for the door. "Rest up we have a long trip in the morning."

He left me alone to my emotions. I laid down feeling empty. At least I could feel my hands again.

I guess it was after this my cravings started. Having gone through all that, I started to do things…broom handles hurt like hell. I tried many things but NOT MY HAMMER. Nothing felt the same as the real thing. That all changed when we entered the Order…2 different people craved my body. I've done it the most on a messy desk…he really needs to clean that desk up. Last time I got a paper cut on my back. The other did me whenever he got horny…even on missions. There is one person who I have a relationship with in the Order. He is like me, we both love being uke. But with Allen I love to be seme. Unlike with Kanda and Komui, Allen lets me be seme. We take turns but I will only do this with him. Only once have I done it with the Noah Tyki. We're not going there… But I wait once a year for this. I don't know why but I do. I have tried to get him to do it multiple times with me. My answer is a smack or kick to the head. I guess he is trying to teach me something.

* * *

Back to the current situation. I stare at the blind fold excited but also scared. This would be our last time. That thought just scared me.

"Lavi, I believe you know what to do." He said to me. "Why do you hesitate?"

"After this is all over…what then?" I asked looking up at him.

Panda looked at me and then smacked my in the head. I hit the ground dizzy.

"You know the rules." I heard him say. "No speaking."

'Damn him.' I thought as I took the blindfold. 'Might as well get this over with.'

I put the blindfold on and stripped my clothes off. I lay on the bed on my back. He'll tell me to move if it's the wrong position.

He switches up positions. Another reason I come back to this willingly. I remember when I was younger I came so willingly I had to do all the work. That's when Panda figured me out. That was the day I was forced to tell that I not only liked women but men as well. That was a fun conversation when it came to what turned me…

He took my hands and tied them above my head. I lay completely still as I feel him get on the bed. I no longer need the gag…I stopped making sounds I say about 4 years ago. Right now no one else exists…just a Bookman and his Apprentice.

He entered me with on thrust. That means it's going to be a long night… I know he has some herb he takes. Our sessions have gotten longer each time. One time I tried to keep up with his movements. I did get punished for that…I am to remain still as much as possible. Even if he hits that spot I must remain still, which is hard to do. Tonight will be interesting.

My hands have been tied to the bed railing. I'm breathing hard and I'm so hard it hurts. He's not doing anything but fucking me. It hurts since I want to cum but can't. He won't touch my erection…I could kill him. He hits that spot every time making me want to buck. Why is he doing this?! I feel as though I'm being tortured. The Bastard! I'm tempted to move or speak. His pace has quickened meaning he's going to cum.

'Damn! Why?!' I thought. 'Let me come!'

I felt him fill me and pull out. I struggle to free my hands and he smacked my now slightly sore ass for it.

"No moving." I heard his voice say. "I'm not letting you come this time."

Damn him to hell. I want to cum so bad. Then I felt it, the one thing that won't let me cum…a cock ring. FUCK HIM!

"To answer your question, your choice if you want to continue this afterwards." I heard him say as I heard something else. "But first we must finish this."

I felt two fingers enter me. I tensed, I was still recovering. His fingers were slick…this would not end well. A third and forth finger joined the first two. I can handle this…then it hit me. All the fingers were removed and I heard that sound again. I was scared but excited at the same time. Felt him push and I spread my legs more. Slowly and steadily he pushed his fist in me. Somehow I stretched enough to take his complete fist. It hurts since I have never done this before. When he started to move it I shivered. I now wonder where he learns all this. Pressure has built so much…I think I might burst! I can't cum…it hurts…I'm going CRAZY!

"I know it hurts…hold out a little longer." I heard him say.

The heat is pooling…it's pooling…bastard! LET ME CUM!

"You're always too willing." I heard him mumble as he pulled his fist out.

The ring disappeared and I felt him enter me again. I grit my teeth since I am sore. He didn't move at all. But he did lean up and untie me. Suddenly he flipped me onto my stomach. Don't know how he did it but he did. I balanced myself on my arms as he thrust deep into me. I shifted my balance to one arm…I reached down and began to stroke myself. He didn't smack me so I hope he lets me do this. I stroke myself in time with his thrusts. I keep my head turned so I won't suffocate. I'm panting for air as I am near my release. He slams hard into me hitting that spot. I must enjoy this right now…my decision to continued? I'm not sure…but…

I felt him come inside me. I came shortly afterwards. He pulled out and I collapsed onto the bed. I don't know if he will go another round. The bed moved meaning he was moving close to me. I felt him grab my hair pulling my head up…this means one thing.

I open my mouth in time as he lifts my head up. I took most of him into my mouth. We've done this several times. I have to do it every time with Komui and Kanda. Let me do it this time so I can show you what I've learned. His grip loosened so I began to move. I made sure that my tongue ran over all the spots the others moaned at. I can hear him hold back his moans. I move faster and tease the tip. A moan tore from his lips and I could feel his shiver. I began to hum and another moan filled the air. I felt both hands grab my head and he thrust into my mouth. I relax my throat as he does it again. I drank his release and he pulled out. I fall back onto the bed. He ripped the blindfold off me. He starred at me in a way to make me smirk.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" He asked me as I rolled completely on my stomach. "Or do I want to know?"

"Blame my lovers." I reply to him. "They taught me that."

"Well at least they taught you something useful." He said making me gap at him. "Have you made your decision?"

"I know what I get out of this…what do you get out of this?" I questioned him.

"A good fuck." He replied with a straight face.

My mouth dropped open and I know I went bug eyed. He just blinked at me.

"Did you expect something else?"

"SORT OF!" I said. "You mean to tell me after the first time we could have stopped?!"

"In truth yes but you are immature so I wanted to see if you could change." He replied as he moved.

"You bastard!" I said my eye following him. "How could you…!"

All words dried up in my throat as I felt his fingers enter me again. He rubbed that spot over and over again making me squirm. It hurt a little since I was sore.

"I will say this, you have gotten better in the bed." He said as he rubbed harder. "You tease me a lot…I have resisted touching you."

"I wait all year for this! I've wished sometimes you would do it more often." I say to him.

"You only come to me when the others won't touch you." He said as his other hand fondled my sac. "That's why I have resisted you."

"I'm sore!" I say as two more fingers enter me.

"Tell me your decision and I'll help you come."

I truly didn't know yet…I want it but…how would I explain this to the others?

"Gi Gi…" I say with tears burning at my eye.

"This will still remain a secret." I heard him say as he stroked my length. "You won't have to tell anyone."

"But when could we do it?" I asked feeling the heat pooling.

"Anytime." He replied.

I closed my eye. I ran through all my thoughts…at first I hated this…now I've come to love and crave it…I am a Bookman's apprentice nothing else…

"Continue…" I said. "We can stop at anytime."

"That is your decision?"

"Yes now let me cum!"

He stroked harder till I came. I pant for air as I hear him getting dressed.

"You still have much to learn." He said before turning to look at me. "Enjoy your present."

I blinked at him. "What present?"

"Allen Walker is to meet you here." Panda said winking at me. "You better clean up before he gets here."

Panda left and I lay on the bed gaping at the door. I then jumped up and got into the shower. I came out to a clean room. I figured Panda told the lady to clean up. I had threw on my pants when I heard a knock at the door. I smirked when I opened the door.

Allen stood there in his normal clothes blushing slightly. He had a bottle of vodka in his hands. I pulled him forward into a kiss.

"I convinced Komui to let me come." Allen whispered when we parted.

"I'm glad you did." I whisper back as I gently pulled him into the room. "I couldn't have asked for a better present."

In the moments that followed I realized something…next to Panda, Allen was the one who really confirmed my bisexuality. Allen is my true love…the others are just lust.

_I am to become the next Bookman but till then…I am a human who makes mistakes…_

END


End file.
